Bar clamps typically comprise a housing that supports a fixed jaw, a bar that carries a movable jaw and that is supported by the housing/fixed jaw for reciprocating movement such that the movable jaw can be moved towards and away from the fixed jaw. The housing further supports a drive and brake mechanism for controlling the movement of the bar. The drive mechanism typically comprises a handle extending from the housing/fixed jaw and an actuator lever or trigger mounted for pivoting movement. The actuator lever is operatively connected to the bar to incrementally advance the bar every time the actuator lever is pulled. In a preferred arrangement of the bar clamp the actuator lever is formed as part of a “pistol grip” with the handle and is located just in front of the handle such that the bar clamp can be easily and comfortably operated with one hand. Typically the jaws comprise relatively small rectangular pads that may be made of an elastomeric material that apply the clamping force to the article. A brake mechanism is provided to hold the bar in position relative to the housing/fixed jaw and to prevent the jaws from spreading from the clamping position. A brake release lever is provided to release the brake mechanism to allow the jaws to be spread.